


Back Off (He's Mine)

by SteveDoesCosplay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Claiming Bites, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fluff, IW never happened, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moral angst, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rutting, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveDoesCosplay/pseuds/SteveDoesCosplay
Summary: Tony has had feelings for Peter Parker for years, but always restrained himself for Peter's own good. Thankfully for him, Peter allegedly was a Beta, and so Tony was capable of keeping his instincts in check.That is, until he finds out that Peter was a late bloomer and was in fact an Omega all along.In other words, Tony is fucked (or rather, Peter is).Currently on hiatus.





	1. Late Bloomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> askmyknife: alright so, this is my first A/B/O fic and I have to thank my amazing partner (SteveDoesCosplay) who writes for Peter, for helping me through it. 
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy!

Peter hadn't noticed anything wrong that morning. Sure, he'd felt kind of off all week but it was no big deal; he probably just had a cold or something. It never once crossed his mind that he hadn't gotten sick since he was bit by that spider, and that something might actually be worth a second thought. But of course, he hadn't, going about his day like it was any other day.  
  
He went to the gala Tony had invited him to, dressing all up like he had money, even though he was just as poor as he'd always been. He couldn't even remember what the gala was about, having just gone for Tony. And he wasn't having too bad of a time, just snacking on the fancy food as he tried to make small talk with anyone that came up to him. And for some reason, Alphas, from what he could smell anyway, were all flocking to him in waves.  
  
"No, it's fine, I don't feel comfortable sharing my phone number with you-" Peter frowned, running his hand through his hair, attempting to move away from the guys that were swarming him.

His instincts told him to go to Tony, but he was on the other side of the room, talking to some beautiful woman Peter couldn’t recognize. Not that he could recognize half the people here, but still.

What Peter didn’t know, however, was that even if Tony was immersed in the conversation with the redhead, he hardly could take his mind off of _him._

Because yeah, what the hell was that smell? What was that _god sent_ smell? Peter? No. Tony shook his head in thought: it couldn’t be Peter. Peter was a Beta.

Right?

Because when Peter turned 15 and didn’t become an Omega, Tony had been relieved. Because god, his attraction to the 14 year old had been something he knew was completely wrong, and there was no way he could pursue that. Absolutely no way. So, if Peter would have turned out to be an Omega, Tony would be thoroughly fucked, and so yeah, he had been thankful that Peter turned out to be a regular Beta.  
  
Except, Tony had not taken into account the fact that his spider genes might affect his blooming. When he finally factored it in, it was too late. Peter was across the room at his gala, and Tony could smell him as though he was right beside him. And oh, fuck, Peter smelled fucking divine. It was beyond intoxicating, and Tony knew that there was no way in hell he'd ever be able to resist. It was hard enough to resist him as it was when he was supposed to be a _Beta_ . Peter was the forbidden fruit, and even if technically he was now 18, Tony knew that it was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.  
  
However, there _was_ one thing far worse than Tony putting his hand on Peter: _anyone else putting their hand on Peter._ God, how many Alphas would defile Peter simply for the fun of it? In comparison, Tony actually felt something for him. He had wanted Peter for years, for god’s sake. Not that it meant he deserved Peter. Because oh, Peter was too good. For anyone. Including him. _Especially him._  
  
But the moment Tony noticed an Alpha touching Peter, his instincts kicked in.There was no way he'd let those vile alphas breathe the same air as Peter. No way.

He didn't hesitate to _growl_ as he removed the man's hand from Peter's hip, glaring at the other Alpha. "Touch him again and you'll lose your hand," he threatened, knowing full well that this applied to any other Alpha watching them right now. Because oh, there were so many. Poor Peter, to have this happen at a gala, of all places.  
  
The other Alpha backed off, knowing that he couldn't possibly take on Iron Man. He would have been a stupid fool to believe otherwise. Tony sighed in relief, and then wrapped his arm possessively around Peter, leading him away from the Alpha’s prying eyes. "Let me take you out of here, sweetheart. It isn't safe for you to be here right now."

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, his face flushing a little bit as he was whisked away. "What- Where are we going? What about the gala-?"  Not that he was even concerned about it. "Aren't you needed?"

Yes, Tony was needed, but this was hardly the first time Tony left a gala early. In fact, Tony wasn't exactly known for staying late at his own parties anyway. Rhodey would take over for him. Rhodey would understand, surely. He would most likely be angry at first, considering that this wasn't exactly Tony's first time he left poor Rhodey in charge of his galas, but he would understand, wouldn't he? Well, when Tony would tell him that Peter turned out to be an Omega and all the Alphas in the room suddenly wanted to breed him, he'd understand.

Right?  
  
"Rhodey'll handle it. Don't worry about the gala, Pete," Tony replied, leading Peter into the first elevator that arrived.

Peter was only growing more confused but something in him was content to just let Tony be in control of this situation. "Okay yeah, sure, but that's kind of a crappy thing to do to him, Mr. Stark-" he stated, making a confused noise in the back of his throat. Was it hot in here or was it just him? 

Yeah, maybe. Probably. But Rhodey would understand.  
  
Once the door closed, Tony let go of him, knowing all too well that the proximity could be enough to send him out of control. Oh, he absolutely could not let that happen under any circumstances. 

Then again, would it be so wrong? _Yes, Tony, he is just a kid, and certainly doesn't want you to breed him,_ he reminded himself, pinching the bridge of his nose before he decided to just tell Peter the truth. Peter ought to know, after all. He was going to need to take a lot of precautions to be safe now.

"You're an Omega, Pete. The spider bites must have slowed down your blooming,” Tony explained. "We need to leave," he explained, "Because you've just become extremely appealing to all Alphas in that room and I had to take you away. It's not safe for you to be here." 

Not even in my presence, Tony left out. But, he could control himself. He had to. He couldn't just go and defile Peter, no matter how intoxicating the little Omega smelled like. Oh, Peter was irresistible, and Tony was completely and utterly fucked.  
  
"I... What? No, I'm a Beta," Peter defended before it seemed to click. He'd been feeling under the weather all week... Heat flashes, some cramps... Why hadn't he seen the signs sooner? "I don't understand- Why is this happening now?" Peter wasn't scared, he was Spider-Man after all, he was just so confused as to why his body had waited so long. Sure maybe his powers had a hand in it, but this was outrageous. "I- I trust you Mr. Stark," he finally stated, tugging on his tie to loosen it a bit. "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

"You're not a Beta, sweetheart. You're just a late bloomer. It's not unheard of."

Oh, how Tony wished Peter had stayed a beta. Oh, it would make everything easier. Because yeah, there would always be assholes trying to come down on Peter, but he was Spiderman, therefore he could defend himself against most people, couldn't he? But as an Omega....Tony was terrified that Peter would end up being a part of something he didn't want, because he had lost control over himself and had completely given in to his instincts. 

Realistically, this would be what would happen now: Peter was young, and this was going to be his first heat. Tony remembered his first rut all too well and yeah, it was been catastrophic. It wasn't easy to control urges now, but back then, it had been downright impossible. Now, Tony was more or less capable of handling together, except it had been way too long since he had bred anyone, and there was Peter Parker, perfect little virgin Omega already feeling hot.  
  
Jesus Christ. Tony was fucked. "Come on, let's get out of here before you fully get into your first heat," Tony replied as he urged Peter out of the elevator and into the garage, the older man instantly gripping his keys. _You keep it together_ , _Stark. You just have to drive Peter home, get him whatever he needs, talk him through this, make sure he won’t gonna go anywhere, and then leave before he’d become slicked and ready._  
  
Because if that happened, there was no way Tony could ever resist him.  
  
"Okay but I heard that most late bloomers presented by 15," Peter groaned, fanning himself. This was absolutely ridiculous. How was he supposed to protect New York as an Omega? He would need to modify his suit probably-- And god he would be off the streets whenever a heat hit--  
  
Is that what was happening? He was going into heat? Right now? Is that why he felt like he needed to get out of all these layers? He'd heard about others and their first times but everything was pretty fuzzy on the details.  
  
"Are you taking me home?" Peter asked, nearly tripping over his own feet. He hadn't realized how good Tony smelled until just now, not even being subtle about sniffing the air as he tried to keep up with him. "What about my Aunt? How will I tell her?" It wasn't even a big deal. She was a nurse, she'd understand, it was just that how often did people even present four years late? "Is it supposed to feel weird?" Peter complained, putting his hand against his stomach, as if that would somehow stop his heat symptoms.  
  
"Yes, I'm taking you home," Tony replied. That was easy enough to say. He had a moment to breathe when they reached his car when Peter was separated from him to get to the passenger's side. But the moment Tony got in his car, fuck he was hit again. Full-blown whiff of pure omega scent. While it was designed to make alphas literally crave to breed, Tony felt like Peter's scent was literally designed to affect him the most.  
  
He was probably overthinking it.

"Yes, it's supposed to feel weird, it's something you've never felt before," Tony explained as he began driving away. "As for Aunt May, you should tell her, but it's your choice. Pretty sure she could help. And even if you don't tell her, I'm pretty sure that as a nurse, she will figure it out soon enough," Tony explained. "You'll be fine, Pete, alright?" Tony said, and he wasn't even sure if it was to primarily reassure Peter, or himself. What he didn't realize however, was that he had subconsciously reached for Peter, stopping himself when his hand was about an inch from Peter's goddamn thigh.  
  
Tony cleared his throat and gripped the stick, using the excuse that he was changing gears to mentally explain that weird behaviour of his.  
  
"Oh... But-- I don't-- I thought I was a Beta. I don't know how to handle a heat...They never taught us in school because I never had to take those classes," Peter groaned, squirming in his seat. God, this was actually terrible, he felt empty (a feeling he didn't like or would ever be used to), and gross, and hot, and sweaty. When did he even start sweating? He needed to get out of all of these layers.  
  
Peter huffed, throwing his head to the side as he continued to fan himself. "Why... why couldn't I just have stayed a Beta?" He groaned, not even realizing that Tony had been about to touch him because he was too busy looking outside the window.

The Omega kind of wanted to pounce the man, the car making him feel suffocated because it was just a whole lot of Alpha Omega pheromones making it so hard to think. "Then I wouldn't have to deal with this. I-- Am I gonna need to find an Alpha? How is this supposed to work? I have a job." Luckily he was out of school at the moment, so he didn't have to worry about that, but still. This would affect everything going forward. Just one more thing to worry about.

Tony wished he could help more. But, he was an Alpha, and the only way he could actually help was one that Tony craved but knew he couldn't do. _Shouldn't_ do. Because yes indeed, why couldn't Peter just have stayed a Beta? Tony already had enough urges for the kid. And god, the fact that Peter trusted him? Tony should feel relieved about that, but he didn't. Not in the slightest. Tony ultimately realized that Peter's first encounter with an alpha will make him realize just how much Tony wanted him right now. Fuck. Oh well, he'd deal with that later. It wasn't like he could help it.  
  
"Probably, sweetheart. Yeah. You'll have to find an Alpha," Tony finally replied, the thought of it leaving a metallic taste in his mouth. He gripped his wheel even harder, because thinking about anyone touching Peter made him furious. Whether it was an Alpha Peter’s age or an older Alpha, made Tony just as angry. No one should be able to touch _his_ Peter.  
  
_His._ Fuck, he couldn't think like that. Couldn't. Think. Like. That.

Peter was conflicted, it didn't matter that Tony was way older than him. Nor did it matter that he was his mentor, no, all he could focus on was right now. He needed something, and Mr. Stark just smelled so good... It was hard to actually think about anything beyond that. He was so screwed. For all intents and purposes, he'd never been in a relationship that ever resulted in anything sexual.  
  
"...I don't... I'm Spider-Man- I don't think I could just... Grab any random Alpha off the street-" he groaned, shifting in his seat when he started to feel moist in places he'd never felt moist before. Jesus, this was terrible, how did any Omega just live with this?

Tony agreed, grabbing some random Alpha off the street was not the best idea, but the idea itself of Peter needing an Alpha that wasn't him royally pissed him off. His urges were tugging at him more and more, telling him he should just go for it, because not only did he want to, but it would be practical. Tony would never want to hurt Peter. Tony knew he was Spiderman. Tony knew he would protect him from other alphas.  
  
Or protect him from anything else.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, Mr. Stark," Peter groaned.

"Workplaces understand how heats work, so they can accommodate you. Don't worry about your job. If they give you trouble, I'll deal with it. Okay? And as for your other job...I'll come up with something. In the suit. I'll figure it out." Obviously not now, because Tony couldn't think. But, the moment he would be away from Peter, and most likely after fucking some random Omega just to take the edge off, he would figure it out.

Peter huffed, not even really focusing on anything outside of the car window. Everything seemed to be turning into a blur anyway, which was such a weird thing to think about. "Okay, but I can't just call and tell them I'm an Omega out of the blue, Mr. Stark. They think I'm a Beta because that's what it says on all my paperwork." He didn't like the thought of Tony handling everything for him but if he was right... Well he wouldn't be able to think for the next few days. "I- I won't have to hang up my webs?" God, the thought of not being Spider-Man made him want to cry.

"Why don't you come work for me, kid?" Tony asked, damning himself already  for the suggestion.

Mind you, he had wanted to suggest that for years now, but Tony nonetheless knew that it was a bad idea. He saw Peter often enough to keep his urges in check, but now that he was an Omega, working even closer with him was going to be an eternal torture.

"I wouldn't give you trouble about being an Omega and everyone on my staff is well equipped to deal in that situation. Maybe it's time to turn that fake internship at Stark Industries for a real one," Tony added. "And no, you don't have to stop being Spiderman, it'll just be more complicated. Nothing I can't handle." Tony gulped, because he didn't know if this was something he could actually handle. There were limits on his restraints, after all. He was still an Alpha, for fuck sake.

"Work for you?" Peter asked, blearily looking over at him, almost like he was drunk. But he wasn't drunk, even though it probably would have been better if he was. "Nothing _we_ can't handle," he whispered softly, squirming in his seat. It was so hard to focus past the slick making a mess of his pants, he felt sticky.

Alright, so, the more Tony thought about it, the more the idea of having Peter work for him was a genius idea. Now, it wasn't like they would be in the same room at all times so Tony could still have a fair distance from Peter, but that way, he would be able to make sure that Peter was in the right hands. That he was not taken advantage of as an Omega, and that his supervisors going to treat him well. Quite frankly, Tony didn't know why he had not suggested for this to happen earlier.  
  
Ah right, because he had very stupidly attempted to put a safe distance between him and Peter, one that he now saw was completely useless, because he was going to spend god knows how many hours alone with a needy Omega who happened to be Tony's personal forbidden, tempting desire.

"We can talk about the job later, Pete, but just know that you have a place to go if your current employer doesn't want to accommodate you," Tony explained. very mindful about the fact that Peter was getting very slick and he kept holding to his hand. Oh, the poor baby, he was scared and Tony wanted to do just make it all better.  
  
"You don't have to be scared, sweetheart, I'll be here as long as you need be," Tony stated as he parked in front of Peter's building; it said no parking, but he was pretty sure nobody was going to mess with one of Tony Stark's cars. The license plate made it obvious who this belonged to.  
  
"We're almost there, is your Aunt home? You shouldn't be alone," Tony stated, turning his head to look at Peter who was unbuttoning his goddamn shirt.

Tony reacted instantly, placing his hand atop of Peter's to make him stop. "Don't do that," he replied. He knew that he was more or less implying that all of this was affecting him more than it should, but better warn Peter than not, at this point. "First of all, it won't solve your heat problem, and second, please don't do that."  
  
"No, she's at work-" he whined before Tony touched him. He hadn't even really realized he'd started unbuttoning his shirt. He whipped his head to look at him. Peter stared at him with wide eyes before moving his hand to hold Tony's. "...Sorry, Alpha," he murmured softly, looking down. He could have slapped himself but he just... He couldn't even think about how wrong calling Tony Alpha was. He'd think about it later when he had a clear head.

Because clearly, neither of them had a clear head right now. Tony’s resolve was slowly fading, a fact he was reminded of the moment he felt Peter lace his fingers with his to hold his hand, and called him Alpha, and started to smell even more intoxicating. Oh fuck, he was getting wet, wasn't he? Damn Tony--if he had not been so proud and let a beta handle the situation and bring Peter home...  
  
Tony's rational self was yelling at him to drop Peter and leave, but every inch of his instincts were stronger thanks to the Omega's presence. "I'll stay with you until she comes home," Tony cleared his throat. God, he was so unsure about this, but the thought of Peter ending up in the street in search of an Alpha, or worse, an Alpha in the building smelling him, drove him to madness. He had to stay. At least until May came back.  
  
He could handle it. Right?

Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted to check out where this originated, along with a lot of other cool RP's and such, check out the server! (: It's very pro-ship.
> 
> https://discord.gg/Kw8f89p


	2. Don't Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony thinks he's stronger than his instincts. Plot twist, he isn't.

"...I... I'm scared," Peter groaned, his voice going a little too low to really be entirely a conscious thought.    
  
Peter squirmed in his seat as he pulled Tony's hand closer so that he could scent him, obviously instincts having taken most of the wheel. "I need you, Alpha," Peter murmured softly, rubbing his nose against Tony's wrist.

In hindsight, perhaps Tony's mistake was to tell an Omega that he, an Alpha, would be there as long as he needed him. Because the moment Peter nuzzled his wrist and told him he needed him, Tony was this close to throw his morals out of the window and just take the Omega right in his own damn car. 

"Baby, we gotta get inside..." Tony trailed off, clearing his throat. Shit, had he just called Peter  _ baby _ ? Fuck. He needed to get out the car. Be in a bigger space. Not that it would make it any easier to resist Peter, but it couldn't get any more difficult, could it?   


Now, nothing that Tony was doing was helping Peter at all, but Peter really wasn't about to start complaining. Tony was an  _ Alpha _ , one he desperately needed right now. He felt the seat of his pants getting wet, and he wanted nothing more than to just get out of all his hot clothes, but Peter figured they could come to that later if it meant that Tony wouldn't leave his sights. The Alpha smelled  _ so _ good and Peter...kind of didn't care that Tony was his mentor. He'd known the man for years, and would trust him with pretty much anything. Even this, which quite frankly, didn't take any thought at all.    
  
"...I'm sure my employer won't mind if my Alpha calls and tells them I'm busy," Peter hummed, obliviously a little too high on the sudden influx of pheromones on his sensitive nose to really be thinking about much of anything. 

Because if he had, he wouldn't have called Tony his Alpha. 

Twice.    
  
But Tony... Tony would keep him safe. Safe from any unwanted Alphas that might think he smells nice. Safe from any baddies that thought that he looked like a snack. Nope, his Alpha could protect him from all of those things and more. "Can... Can you carry me upstairs?" he asked quietly, not entirely sure if his legs would support their own weight. His legs felt like jelly and all he wanted to do was rub his face on Tony's neck, dignity be damned. He was so tempted to lick a stripe on Tony's wrist. 

And so he did.

_ My Alpha.  _ Oh dear God, Peter had said  _ My Alpha _ . Tony really couldn't blame him, after all it was only in his nature to speak this way, but fuck, Tony was not ready for it in the slightest. If he was honest with himself, he would never be ready for Peter calling him  _ his _ , in any shape or form. Tony was already completely weak for Peter, and  _ this _ certainly didn't help. At all. Tony was ready to admit that he was going to completely lose himself to his urges tonight.    
  
Carrying him up was probably not the best idea if Tony still wanted to keep his sanity, but had that not been thrown out the window already? because the moment Tony opened up his door, he already smelled up Alphas that were attracted to Peter's scent (how could they not be, really), and he growled. No one was touching Peter.    
  
"Don't move," Tony told Peter, "I'm coming to get you," he added, before he detangled his hand from Peter's grip with reluctance. But, they had to get upstairs. Away from those damn Alphas, for starters. Part of Tony was terrified at the thought of Peter trying to lick their wrist or touch them or beg for them-- 

Oh, here he was growling again. 

Peter honestly didn't even react to the scents of other Alphas, the car smelling far too strong of just Tony that he was content to just squirm on his seat. But he didn't get out of the car, or move out of the seat, so he didn't see why his Alpha would complain. He did however, let out a high pitched keening noise, his scent immediately getting sour with distress. 

Thankfully, Tony opened the door for Peter and then didn't hesitate to pick him up in his arms. "Come here, sweetheart," he murmured, as he wrapped his arms around him possessively, glaring at any Alpha who even dared look in the direction of Peter. "You'll be fine, I won't let them get to you," he added in a whisper as he made his way to the building. Because huh, he would literally rather die than let some crummy Alpha put his hands on his Peter.

Peter let out a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around his Alpha's neck as he let out this quiet purr. "You smell so good, Alpha," he groaned, softly scenting him with absolutely no shame. 

"You smell so good too, Omega," Tony paused, closing his eyes for a moment as he nuzzled the young Omega's head, nose moving through those perfect brown curls. "So damn good, Pete," he murmured, forgetting where they were, and what was at stake. He was completely lost in Peter's scent and just how damn perfect he felt in his arms, like it was exactly where it belonged. For a moment, Tony wondered if it could be the case. 

Ah, if only he were so lucky. 

The admission that he too smelled amazing made Peter groan happily, going practically boneless in his Alpha's arms as he let out happy Omega noises. His Alpha was so good to him, he couldn't even think about anything beyond their own little scent bubble. Granted, that was expected considering that Peter was essentially already in heat. The only thing preventing his Alpha from just taking him being their lack of privacy.    
  
The Alphas in his apartment building were honestly the least of Peter’s concern, trapped too far in his own head to even consider any of them past Tony. He was nose blind to them anyway while his nose was shoved in Tony's scent gland. He kind of... Wanted to lick it. 

And so he did, licking what little skin he had access to. "Too many clothes-" Peter whined.   
  
"Hey man- Is your Omega okay-?" asked the guy that lived a floor under Peter and Aunt May as he reached out to 'help'. He probably didn't recognize Peter considering that his entire face was shoved in Tony's shirt collar. Plus, all their neighbors thought Peter was a Beta anyway... Peter could play it off later, hopefully, when he could actually think.   
  
"He'll be fine," Tony growled possessively, glaring at the man before he got to the staircase, adding a small "Back off" the moment the man decided to help and open the door to the staircase.    
  
Tony would later realize he might have overreacted, but not now. 

Thankfully, Peter's apartment (or rather, his aunt's) was on the second floor, and so before they knew it, he had made his way there. Thank god. But then again, while Tony knew he had to detangle himself from Peter, he absolutely did not want to. Technically, Peter was safe now, or rather, he would be once inside his apartment, and would no longer necessary need Tony to growl at just about anyone who looked at him, so Tony didn't really have a reason to remain close. But damn it, he wanted to. 

"Alpha-" Peter groaned, keening at the show of Tony being so possessive. It's a good thing that his pants were already a sticky mess because damn that was hot as hell. "Alpha Alpha Alpha," he moaned, pressing kisses on all the skin he could reach on Tony's neck.   
  
"Pete--" Tony groaned, because fuck, Peter was driving him inside. The Omega was slick enough for Tony to literally just take him up against that door, and the thought alone made Tony growl with need. But no, no, he had to control himself, and more importantly, he had to get inside before an Alpha would get out of their apartment and smell Peter's goddamn perfect scent.  

He put Peter on his feet, after all he needed to if he wanted to open the door, but made sure to keep an arm looped around him for support, and because he obviously wasn't able to keep his hands off of him anymore. Not in this state.   
  
Peter’s knees buckled under him. He made a noise of distress, his hands moving to tangle themselves in Tony's clothes as he tugged on them pathetically. "Alphaaa-"   
  
It became clear to Tony that Peter was not completely (or at all) in control of himself anymore, so it came down to Tony to get the door opened. Goddamnit. "Where are your keys, sweetheart?" Tony asked, not even waiting for a response before he put his hand in Peter's pocket, and  _ god bless _ , the keys were there. "Got them," he added, keeping an arm firmly around him so he wouldn't fall.    
  
Tony managed to get the door opened, thank god, and then picked up Peter after saying a soft "come here". He brought the young Omega inside, nuzzling his hair once more because of the close contact -- he couldn't help it in the slightest. There was only so much an Alpha could restrain himself from doing when faced with such a beautiful Omega. More importantly, there was only so much Tony could restrain from doing when faced with Peter needing him.    
  
But that was the thing. Peter didn't need him, did he? He needed an  _ Alpha. _ Not Tony. 

"Pete, we need to talk," Tony stated, detangling himself from Peter once he sat him down on his couch. He tucked a strand of hair behind Peter's ear, and placed a hand in his to try and satisfy his sheer need to touch him. 

Holding hands was still safe enough, right? 

"I don't want you to wake up tomorrow hating me and yourself for...this. It's not your fault, you're an Omega, you're wired to want to bond with an Alpha. I don't want to take advantage of that,” Tony explained.

Peter could barely listen to anything he was actually saying, his nature completely taking over the wheel as he did everything he could to make Tony stay.   
  
"Need you," Peter cried, not seeming to care that he was actually a mess. He could worry about that later when he clocked himself back in mentally because as this point, he had obviously clocked out. "Please, Mr. Stark... Need  _ you _ ," he groaned, tugging Tony's hand, completely underestimating his own strength.   
  
Tony had been quick enough to put his hand beside Peter's head to stop them from colliding, but still. Tony almost groaned the proximity, his lips dangerously close to Peter's.    
  
How was he supposed to resist him now, especially with what he had said earlier? Peter calling him Alpha tugged at his instincts, but Peter saying _ Please, Mr. Stark _ completely drew the rest of him in, and Tony knew there was no way in hell he'd be able to walk out of that apartment now.

"Think you should start calling me Tony if we're gonna go there, sweetheart," Tony pointed out, at that point already having given in. Because really, how could he not? He nuzzled his nose, lips ghosting over his lips for now. "Want you so bad, Peter," Tony whispered. " _ My _ Omega."

Peter groaned, feeling better now that he was back to actually touching Tony with more than just his hand. It just... wasn't enough contact. But this... Their breaths mingling, this was nice. He blinked up at Tony with hazy unseeing eyes before he stole a quick kiss. 

Tony nearly melted at the kiss, which was way too short for his liking. God, Peter's lips were so soft and divine, it was a crime to kiss him for such a short amount of time, even if Tony was well aware that this would be far from the last kiss they'd exchange that night. Or well, so he hoped.

If he was going to do this and risk Peter hating him for the rest of his life when he'd come to his senses, he was going to do this right. 


	3. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they mate and it all probably goes downhill from there.

~~~~ If Peter ended up regretting this, then he could regret it later after Tony had his wicked way with him. But, in the moment, he didn't see how he could  _ possibly _ regret the closeness that they could achieve. And while he'd never really thought about sex before, Peter figured that who better to show him the ropes than someone who he trusted with everything else? Tony had already done so much for him, and while Peter knew that he held secret feelings for him, there was really no appropriate way to just bring those feelings up in everyday conversation. So, this would work out nicely.

_ My Omega,  _ Peter chanted in his thoughts, unable to stop himself from thinking about the way Tony had said it.

How his  _ Alpha _ had said it.

"Tony," Peter whispered, closing his eyes. He breathed his Alpha in for a moment before he reached up to rub his thumbs through Tony's beard. God, he loved his beard so much. "Yours, just yours," he murmured softly before meeting his lips, squirming on the couch because he needed to do  _ something _ ; he was getting more and more uncomfortable the longer he stayed in his now ruined suit pants. He had liked this suit too... Granted, it was the only one he had, but still.   
  
Peter drew in a quick breath before he went back to unbuttoning his shirt. "S'still to hot-- Too many clothes," he whined, "can't do it on the couch though-- My room, please--" At least some part of his brain was awake enough to consider his Aunt just walking through the door. He'd rather she not see him a mess if he could help it.   


Tony did not need to be told twice: he instantly picked Peter up in his arms and lead him to his bedroom. Normally, he would have noticed the small changes in the room since the last time he had been there, but right now, he was far too focused on Peter. He soon enough laid him down on his bed, certainly too small for two people, but it would do. At this point, Tony would have gladly taken him up against a wall or bent over his desk, so a bed was not something to complain about.   


Peter moaned softly, keeping Tony where he wanted him. He was so tempted to wrap his legs around Tony's waist. But he was  _ still  _ wearing too many clothes to do that. Hell, his boxers were sticking to his ass. It was a sensation that he needed to stop and never come back to. But Tony tasted and smelled so good…

Peter couldn't get his shirt all the way off with Tony hovering over him like this, but he did get it open which was a momentary relief. He felt like he'd gotten the worst fever of his life. God he needed something and he didn't even know what. Granted, Tony was experienced, and although he didn't like the thought of sharing, he knew that Tony wasn't in a relationship right now. Which left it wide open for him to just swoop in and claim him for his own. He didn't see any problems with that.   


Tony soon hovered over the young Omega, stopping himself before he'd do anything else. "You sure want this, sweetheart? 'Cause I don't think we can go back from that." He knew this was a stupid, stupid question to ask, because Peter's instincts would obviously answer yes, but his conscience needed the answer nonetheless. Still, Tony was distracted by Peter under him, looking so damn perfect, all for  _ him _ . It was unreal. Completely unreal. "You're so beautiful, baby. I want to ruin you for everyone else." He couldn't even stop himself from stroking Peter's baby smooth skin as he said that, fingertips brushing over his cheekbones. Oh god, Peter was burning.   
  
"Yes, please... Tony, I need you," Peter groaned, pawing at Tony's clothes. He wanted them off, the sooner the better. "Please, it hurts," he whimpered, not even objecting. Sure he was 18, but he couldn't see how letting Tony have his wicked way with him could possibly be a bad thing. And ruin him? He wasn't entirely sure what that meant but he could guess that it would be amazing. "Please..."

Tony groaned. Oh, Peter Parker was absolutely going to be the end of him. "Love it when you beg for me, sweetheart.” 

Everything Peter did always made Tony feel  _ something _ , and now he didn't have to hide it. He didn't know how long this would last, or if Peter would even want to see his face when his heat would be over, and so Tony was going to cherish every damn second of this, and he certainly was going to let Peter know.    
  
Because oh, Peter absolutely deserved to be told all of this. Tony both wanted to shower Peter with love and breed him, because fuck it, tonight, that baby boy was his and only his.    
  
That being said, Tony sped up the process by removing his jacket and dress shirt before Peter would start clawing at it again. "Don't worry baby boy, _ your _ Alpha is going to take care of you. It won't hurt anymore," Tony promised, hands moving back to Peter's pale, warm chest to help him out of his opened shirt. "I'll make it all better," he added, taking the opportunity to kiss Peter's lips again as his hands traveled down, at last, to the young Omega's pants. 

At this point, Peter would have taken anything and have been sated for a few moments. But that's all this was, just super passionate and intense heat pheromones and he just wanted to fall apart for Tony. Be put back together in the best possible way for his Alpha, and his Alpha alone. 

Peter's hands were instantly on his chest, feeling his scars with all the care and affection in the world. He'd never seen Tony shirtless before, but damn he was like a cold glass of water on a hot day. Speaking of hot... "God, Tony, please-" he whined again, his skin burning up everywhere. Honestly, if this was a fever dream, he didn't want to wake up. "So strong..."   
  
Tony trailed kisses from his lips to his cheek, his jaw, his neck, until he reached Peter's ear to whisper a few words: "I can smell how slick you are from here, Omega." And with that said, Tony began undoing Peter's pants before carrying on. "D'you have any idea of what that does to me?"   
  
"...Makes you want me...?" Peter asked softly, moaning with all the attention Tony was giving him. He was so sensitive right now, it was ridiculous. Granted, he was a virgin, so that could be excused probably, but still. "Makes you wanna mark me up? So that nobody ever forgets who I belong to?" God that sounded wonderful. Have a nice pretty bond mark that he could show off... He got wetter (if that was even possible) just thinking about it.

Tony growled, because oh, of course he was gonna go and mark him all over. The more he gave in to his instincts, the more he was going to forget the fact that Peter might be only acting like this because he was an Omega with no experience whatsoever in how to deal with heats. Was it so wrong for Tony to hope that there might be a part of Peter that actually wanted  _ him _ too?    
  
"Oh sweetheart, I wanted you long before tonight," Tony admitted, although perhaps he should not have. In any case, it was said, and he had mentally clocked out. The Alpha instincts had completely taken over, leaving Tony's rationality little room to breathe. "You're gonna be mine, Omega," Tony growled once more, ridding Peter of his pants and overly wet underwear, discarding them on the ground where they belonged. His pretty little Omega belonged naked before him, and ready to be bred. "All mine," he added in a husky murmur, licking his lips at the sight before him. 

Peter wasn't exactly thinking clearly, but that was fine. He felt safe and comfortable, and his lungs were full of the smell of the most delicious Alpha he'd ever had the pleasure of smelling. "Yes, Mr. Stark please-" he moaned softly, blinking at him with his large doe eyes as he leaned up to steal a kiss. He missed though, but that was fine, Tony was delicious regardless. "Wanted you too..."   
  
_ Wanted you too _ . What. What? _ What?  _ Oh, my god, if Peter wasn't completely lost in his heat, Tony would have asked a lot of follow up questions. But still, even if Peter was in his heat, that wouldn't have made him say that he had wanted him too, he would have used the present tense, right? But no, Peter had said  _ wanted you too _ , and Tony thought he was going to lose it. Peter had wanted him too.  _ Fuck _ .    
  
All the remaining of his resolve was thrown out the window now, because Tony was too intoxicated by all of this to even think about what he should feel guilty for. His cock was throbbing against his pants, and he absolutely needed to get his pants  _ off _ . He made quick work of his pants and underwear, stripping himself out of his clothes just as fast as he possibly could. Fuck, he needed to knot, needed to breed, needed to bond. Lucky for him, he happened to be facing a needy Omega he had been dreaming about for  _ years _ now. Oh, this was going to be his most satisfying rut, and he knew it. 

Tony couldn't wait a second longer; he had dreamt of this moment far too many times before. His hand roamed on Peter's baby smooth skin, running down to his navel before he spread his legs, fingertips dipping in between his ass cheeks, feeling how damn slick he was. He shoved a finger inside, the digit sliding in all too easily. 

"Omega, you're so beautiful and you feel so, so good. You're going to make your Alpha very, very happy," Tony groaned, "how does that feel, sweetheart? A bit better?" Tony asked, "but it's my knot you want, isn't it? You want me to breed your pretty little ass, Pete?"   
  
If it wasn't for his heat, Peter would probably be a blushing mess, but this wasn't time for that. The Omega groaned, squirming as he tried to get Tony to touch him everywhere but also just use him. He'd take whatever Tony was willing to give him, but he wasn't sure he'd ever be satisfied as he continued to feel up Tony's chest.    
  
Peter wanted to ask about his scars, but he couldn't think about what to ask with the need to be bred at the forefront of his mind. Anything to get Tony, to have him in every way he could get his greedy hands on. But then Tony was adding a second finger and he kind of lost it. He'd never had anything in his ass before. Granted, he'd always been kinda curious what it was like, but it wasn't like he was going to remember any of the next few days anyway...   
  
Peter grinded down on those fingers, the sensation briefly filling the void between his legs, but of course he didn't stay satisfied. Peter whined loudly, nodding as he scented his Alpha. "Please-- It hurts--" he groaned, trying to fuck himself on Tony's fingers.   
  
Just like Peter, it was  _ hurting _ for Tony, and he couldn't wait any longer. In any other circumstances, he would have wanted to make Peter’s first time special, slow, exploratory--but he could no longer have that mindset. All he wanted as to drive his cock inside Peter until he knotted. All he wanted was to fuck him as fast and hard as he possibly could, as he marked him so damn much that there was no way that Peter could  _ recover. _

Peter made the most heartbreakingly pitiful noise he probably ever had in his life when Tony took his fingers away. If he thought it hurt before, it was agonizing now. Peter was not above begging, and so he did, not calming down even when Tony got back on top of him. He knew what was coming, but that didn't make it feel like it took less than half a century to actually get what his needy body wanted. Didn't make the pain go away any faster, which was really all he was focusing on. He felt hollow, and he hated it.    
  
But then it was just gone and he howled.Tony had spread the Omega's legs even more and positioned himself at his slicked entrance, wasting no time before he shoved his cock inside him, growling when he finally met Peter's slick warmth. Oh, fuck, never Tony had felt an Omega so warm, so slick, so  _ perfect _ before. Of course, it was only fitting that Peter was perfect for him in every way. He wasted no time before he began pounding in and out of the  _ virgin _ Omega, burying his head in his neck. "Mine, Mine, Mine," he growled, teeth grazing across his baby smooth skin before every bite.   
  
Peter's hands flew to Tony's back, taking a few seconds before his loud howls turned to loud moans instead. If he hadn't been in heat, he knew that he'd be in agony right now. Going in like this without any sort of prep was a big nope, but it didn't matter when he was in heat, his body forcing him to relax. He lost his breath every time Tony plowed into him and bottomed out, doing his best not to claw the shit out of Tony's back, but he wasn't all entirely in control of his powers. His Alpha would forgive him though, right?

Peter then wrapped his legs around Tony's waist, getting the air punched out of him because of the new angle which let Tony get even deeper and he about lost his load right there. He'd never felt so full before, Tony feeling literally perfect so deep inside of him. Peter wanted to just hold him there and never let go. He wasn't entirely sure if that was just the heat talking though. Honestly, he was foggy mentally, but damn, he was in no way complaining. He just gave his Alpha what he thought he wanted so that he wouldn't stop.

All earlier thoughts about how this might be wrong were far gone, and all Tony could think about was how this was perfect, and how this was so clearly  _ meant to be _ . It was no coincidence that Tony had been the one to put his hands on the Omega first, and it was no coincidence that he was the one that smelled the best to Peter. Because it was how it went, didn't it? If there had been another Alpha that caught Peter's sight, he would have gone with them. God, the thought alone made Tony growl possessively; he would absolutely never let anyone touch his perfect little Omega. Never.    
  
Granted, there was a lot of the rut talking, but Tony was known to be possessive, Alpha or not. With each deep thrust inside Peter's perfect, warm, slicked hole, Tony lost a little more of himself to the act, a free hand running up Peter's side until he reached his head. Fingers threaded through those brown curls, and it wasn't too long till Tony yanked on Peter's hair, tilting his head up to give Tony move access to Peter's neck. He did not hesitate in the slightest to lick Peter's throat, groaning against his skin.

Peter howled. He would have been content for Tony to just brush his hands through his hair but damn, he didn't expect the man to just yank him into submission. He moved without a complaint, not even bothering to fight the man even though Peter was definitely stronger than him. "Mr St-arrrrk-" he groaned, bucking up into his Alpha as he tried to assist in fucking him ever harder. 

God, Tony had not felt like that in years. Or ever, if he was honest with himself. Sure, they had been a couple of good fucks back in the day, but nothing like this. Nothing so perfect, nothing so good that made Tony feel like like he was meant to be with that person. Mind you, Tony already had feelings for Peter and it probably had an impact, but still. In that moment, Tony firmly believed that his cock was made to fill Peter's hole.    
  
Tony continued placing several bite marks on Peter's skin, lips trailing on Peter's shoulders and chest, until his teeth caught a nipple and bit perhaps a little too hard--but Tony was out of control. He was pounding faster than he ever had, completely forgetting the fact that Peter was a virgin. Oh, Tony even forgot where they were, because all that mattered was that he was going to make Peter his, forever.   
  
Peter tensed up, a few tears escaping from his eyes before there were too many sensations happening at once. "T-Tony!" he screamed, his nails digging into his Alpha's back. They were practically on their own little cloud, Peter's cramped little bed honestly not even an issue as he just tried to reign in his yelling (it wasn't working, thanks for asking). His neighbors were probably ridiculously concerned, but that was fine. If Tony had his way, Peter wouldn't be living here much longer anyway.

Tony was completely lost in his rut, pounding in and out of Peter so hard that it was surprising the bed didn't break. He kept tugging at Peter's hair, his free hand gripping on Peter's hip to keep him steady, nails digging in his flesh with no care in the world. Tony was fucking the Omega virgin hard, but that was hardly what was the most problematic thing of the whole ordeal: Tony fully intended on bonding with Peter, and fully make his. He knew not how to handle it, because he had never felt like this before. All he wanted was to breed Peter for the rest of his life and keep him by his side. And in the moment? It felt like it was the only right thing in world. 

In between each bite, Tony groaned possessive sayings, from "gonna breed you and knock you up with my pups" to "make you mine forever", and variations of such. He repeated them like a mantra, having in mind to finally spill his seed inside the young Omega.

And oh, it wasn’t like Peter wasn’t already a sweaty, slick, delicious mess. And he knew, logically, too, what Tony was going to do. It made sense. They were compatible after all, he could smell it in the air.

Peter could  _ feel  _ it too. With every tug to his hair, thrust in so deep he could practically see stars, or with every nail that marred his delicate skin he was hollering out his moans. If the whole building didn't know he was getting fucked, the longer Tony pounded into him, the more obvious it became. Peter's phone at one point had gone off, but that was the least of his concerns as he greedily took everything Tony was giving him. And he was close, so close. He could feel his body start trying to suck Tony in, make him stay there. 

So when Tony finally began to knot, he growled loud enough for the whole building to hear. Tony’s animalistic growls were soon mixed with Peter’s screams as he began feeling Tony paint his insides with his seed, Peter coming on his stomach in result. 

Tony couldn't help his actions after that. From how he locked with Peter and came inside him, to how he began peppering his neck with small bites until he reached his scent gland and finally properly claimed him. Peter was his. His little Omega, and there was no way in hell Tony would ever allow an Alpha near him from then on.

Tony's bonding gland not standing a chance against Peter's teeth after that. And when all was said and done, Peter got to bask in his post-sex glow for a few seconds before his exhaustion won out and he was passing out with his Alpha still locked in him right where he belonged.

Tony let his head fall against Peter's shoulder, exhausted. He had not done something like this in far too long. How he had the energy to do it over and over and over when he was younger was beyond him. Completely beyond him. All he knew was that he felt so blissful to have cummed inside his sweet little Omega, his knot in place and there to stay. Slowly, Tony came back to his senses, slipping out of his trance to realize just what he had done.    
  
All that had felt so right suddenly felt so wrong. Tony panicked, realizing that not only did he fuck Peter, a boy he had sworn he would protect, but he had pounded inside him like his life depended on it, uncaring about the fact that he was a virgin. Now, Tony knew that an Alpha in a rut could rarely control his aggressivity, it was biological instincts, but still. While he could perhaps excuse his roughness, he could certainly not excuse the fact that he had been stupid enough to fuck Peter without a condom. He could much less excuse the fact that he had bonded with him. Yes, it was something very difficult to stop when you desperately wanted to bond, but Tony had been able to restrain himself all his goddamn life. He had no excuse.    
  
Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Tony pulled his head up to watch Peter currently out like a light, and Tony didn't know if it were for the better or for the worse. Peter's upper body was scattered with bites, and Tony couldn't believe the whole ordeal, much less the fact that he was still knotted inside Peter. How was he going to explain this to him? To May?   
  
Oh god, May. She was going to come back. Sooner rather than later, probably. Tony panicked: she didn't even know yet that Peter was an omega and she would have to learn by seeing her 18 year old nephew like this? Oh, no. He couldn't do that to her  _ or _ to Peter. He had to do something. He had to leave.    
  
At the same time, he did not want to leave Peter alone. Peter deserved an explanation, and most likely an apology, before they could....work this out. They were bonded, after all, and even if a part of Tony was thrilled to have Peter as his, he knew that it was wrong. He knew that this was something that should have been discussed, knew that he had crossed a line and if Peter wasn't going to give him hell for it, May would.    
  
And so, the conclusion was to take Peter and bring him home. Mind you, Tony still had to wait before he could do that, but he did. He dressed himself up and then Peter, before he got back to his car and headed back home, trying to think of how he was going to handle the situation. Oh, it was going to be a mess. A whole mess.   
  
Thankfully, he had the time to bring Peter to his bed when he got home, the Omega seemingly still too exhausted to wake up. It gave Tony more time to think, not that he found a way to handle the situation. In fact, Tony found himself staring at the sleeping Omega for longer than he could admit, his fingertips brushing over the claiming bite he had done.    
  
Tony knew he could have handled this better, but if he was honest, he was happy it was him who ended up bonded with Peter. He loved Peter. He would do _ anything _ to make him happy. He could not say the same for most Alphas, who wouldn’t even have known how truly precious Peter was.    
  
But Tony knew, and he would cherish him with all he had.


End file.
